Oyasumi
by Otowa Nekozawa
Summary: Ela está longe demais. / One-shot - ItaSaku - UA.


Cumprindo protocolos e repetindo que _Naruto_ não me pertence

* * *

.

.

* * *

- _**Oyasumi**_ -

* * *

.

Dura é a vida de gente que precisa mostrar o tempo todo que tem valor. Mais dura ainda é a vida de gente que precisa provar mais isto do que todos os outros. E lá fora provavelmente nevava – Itachi não conseguia ignorar o som de um ventinho congelante. Por pura incompetência do aquecedor, o apartamento era um ovo de gelo e penumbra. O rapaz, isolado, em sua fofa ilha quente de cobertores.

Nestas condições, é fácil dormir.

.

Itachi acordou poucas horas depois, já dentro do sonho. Mal erguera a cabeça e ouviu o cabeça de rala-cenouras: "Cinco minutos! Cinco minutos!". Eram vários deles lá fora. A fantasia de panda estava sobre uma cadeira, olhando o rapaz. Ela virava a cabeça, ele sabia, só para continuar olhando-o com aqueles olhar de plástico duro. E de quem dizia que não adiantava fugir. Não que Itachi o quisesse.

O rapaz era mestre em se conformar com as coisas. E, por já ter passado por algo muito pior, aceitara mais facilmente ter que vestir fantasias ridículas, fazer coisas ridículas em palcos onde mal olhariam para ele e ganhar um salário ridículo – Mas que faria seu irmão se orgulhar dele tanto quanto antes, quando Itachi ainda não tinha caído numa vida ilícita.

Só isso era uma compensação tão excelente que é até ofensa chamá-la assim. O urso estava olhando... para o outro lado?

Estava.

Havia uma outra cama ao lado da dele. Uma boneca deitada, coberta até a cintura por um lençol amarelo-queimado, meio velho. Itachi grunhiu de desdém e se sentou no próprio leito, cavalheiresco, para começar a pôr a calça de pelúcia. Estava quase terminando quando jogou os braços sobre as pernas e olhou de novo para trás. A colcha da cama dela era azul, parecida com aquelas de hospital. O travesseiro também era azul, um pouco mais claro, quase oculto por um esparramado cabelo rosa. A pele dela era perfeita, como a de todo bom brinquedo do tipo.

Era humana demais para uma boneca e boneca demais para uma humana, e Itachi sentiu um princípio de repulsa. Quando ele era mais jovenzinho, às vezes acompanhava Sasuke em alguns lugares e nisso conheceu duas coleguinhas de sala do irmão – Uma delas segurando a Miki. "Você tá com fome?". Miki não está, mas _está_. E a colher vem.

O rapaz então se viu sem vontade de virar urso. A calça ainda no meio das coxas. Mas Itachi não era homem de parar uma ação no meio e tentou fingir que estava usando um jeans e... Soltou um suspiro frustrado. Não tirou a camisa que usava como pijama e permitiu-se ser um bicho esquisito, metade-metade.

Ele não queria voltar a olhar para a boneca, nem para os olhos fechados dela, nem para o vestido branco de mangas bufantes e saia nos joelhos. Mesmo que ele a visse assim mesmo porque a imagem dela não lhe saía da mente. Não faria a mínima diferença. Angustiado e não gostando nem um pouco de se sentir assim, Itachi desistiu. Controlou os passos para não parecer algo mais além de impassível (como um digno), puxou uma cadeira e se sentou ao lado de Sakura.

.

Particularmente, ele preferia que ela cantasse Teresa Teng* ou qualquer outra coisa ainda pop, mas menos "alegre demais". E que usasse vestidos menos chamativos, o que o fazia feliz por, hoje, Sakura usar um azul-turquesa que parava no meio das canelas.

Ela lhe lembrava sua mãe, que também era uma boneca, só que de outro jeito, e na época Itachi não ligava tanto. Mesmo que às vezes conversasse sobre _O Mundo de Sofia_ com Sakura. Às vezes se irritava consigo mesmo por ser tão inteligente a ponto de ligar, mesmo tardiamente, ambos os casos, e de ser tão orgulhoso a ponto de sofrer sozinho e em silêncio por isso. Porém, a música conseguia anestesiá-lo até certo ponto. Conseguia, já que ele nunca seria boneco também, por mais que fizesse papel de penduricalho.

Itachi dançava e pulava e abrilhantava a boneca, distante apesar de estar a apenas um metro de da garota. Os movimentos dela eram tão mecânicos e tão sem graça como a de todas as outras, mas a voz era poderosa. Era desde quando ela deu uma palhinha em um festival de Tanabata** há onze anos. Quando ela gostava do Sasuke, quando ela ainda feita de matéria orgânica e mais um monte de outros quantos.

Mas a respiração de Itachi falhou um segundo.

Foi quando era a hora de os valetes girarem e os olhos dele notaram muito bem, mesmo vendo outras coisas borradas logo em seguida... Viram Sakura passando a mão pela platéia.

Itachi tombou no chão por ter se atrapalhado com isso. Ficou virado para o mundo, tendo certeza de que Sakura estava mesmo fazendo aquilo que normalmente bonecas não fazem. Cantores de outros países fazem, bonecas não. Isso não estava certo.

Um daqueles fãs podia agarrar-lhe o pulso e levá-la embora. Afinal, ela é um brinquedo, não tem vontade própria. Mas como ela é se agora há pouco...

De fato, um rapaz segurou firme no pulso dela e Itachi, ainda tendo a frieza de agir como se fosse seguir seu script, caminhou quase até a borda do palco e ergueu Sakura no colo. Sua voz não se alteraria, pois a estrofe que ela cantara agora era a última antes de um longo solo de trompete. A _moça_ o olhou espantada.

O cabelo dela cheirava à fruta fresca e ela o olhava. _Estava viva._

- Você pode cair. – A pôs no chão segundos depois.

.

"Cinco minutos! Cinco minutos!", e Itachi percebeu num sobressalto que eles estavam se aproximando. Passou a mão pela própria calça e não soube identificar se já estava fantasiado. A boneca continuava no mesmo lugar.

Eles se aproximavam como se fosse um pelotão militar, as passadas fazendo muito barulho. O rapaz tinha que fazer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa. Era uma última chance. A boneca continuava no mesmo lugar.

"Cinco minutos! Cinco minutos!"

Itachi se debruçou sobre a cama e mirou demoradamente o rosto de Sakura. Ela e Sasuke estudaram juntos muitas vezes da biblioteca de casa. Moça esforçada, inteligente, de futuro brilhante. O rapaz fechou os olhos para beijá-la.

"Cinco minutos!"

Conseguiu apenas fitar por três vezes as pálpebras maquiadas dela. Pálpebras. Encostou sua testa na dela, mas continuou sem conseguir. Apenas seu próprio hálito quente voltando para ele.

As passadas fazendo muito barulho e cada vez mais perto. Itachi já sabia mas, frustrado e ao mesmo tempo tranquilo, lembrou-se de que nunca poderia beijá-la nessas condições, ou se tornaria um filho da mãe. De novo, e de novo. Mais ainda, melhor dizendo. Sakura tinha filhos da mãe demais a desejando. Nenhum deles poria as mãos no tórax dela não para apalpar-lhe os seios ou passear-lhe pelas curvas.

Itachi só queria sentir a respiração dela. Lembrar que eles ainda não conseguiram matá-la.

"Cinco minutos!"

- Te amo. – Itachi se despediu seco, a testa ainda sobre a dela, os olhos também fechados.

Arrombaram a porta. Itachi não ouviu porque já era tarde demais.

.

.

O rapaz acordou ainda a sentir frio. Um vizinho deixou tocando o CD de alguma _idol _aleatória...

.

**.fim**

.

* * *

**N/A:** Era para ser só mais um drabble de UP, mas inchou. E para quem gosta de ShikaIno, ontem postei também a tradução _Just Pretend_. Bem que eu gostaria de escrever mais one-shots...

_Reviews ou vou vão ter que passar 10 horas escutando "Tchu Tcha" direto!_

.

*É uma cantora pop chinesa que fez um enorme sucesso nos anos 70 e 80 em todo o sudeste asiático.

** Uma das maiores festas populares do Japão, que ocorre na sétima noite do sétimo mês do ano (segundo um calendário lunar tradicional japonês). Diz a lenda que é nesse dia que um casal apaixonado, mas relapso quanto às suas obrigações, se encontra após passarem o resto do ano separados, desde que atendam a todos os pedidos vindos da Terra durante a festividade.

.


End file.
